2 lovely couples and A Christmas Party
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: Response to XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Chadmas Contest PLEASE R&R! MEGA CHANNY! One-Shot!


**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school has been weighing me down. Plus I have been really busy and life is getting me down right now… but anyways! This is my entry for 'Xx SimplyAlice xX's' Sonny With A Chadmas Contest! Enjoy and please review! I need 3 reviews otherwise I won't be able to enter! :O so please R&R! THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: Me and Spark (my BFF): *running***

**Cast of SWAC and Director: *Chasing us* GIVE US BACK THE SEASON 3 SCRIPTS!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Spark: Well at least not until you promise to get Channy back together!**

**Director: WE ALREADY ARE! (I don't know that for sure. I just wish.)**

**Me: oh… oops. Sorry. Well then… GIVE ME SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**ALL (except me): YOU DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN SWAC!**

**Me: *falls to floor* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Wolfy (other BBF randomly comes in): and your zipper's undone.**

**Me: FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Sadly… that is all true (except the zipper part). I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**AN: I wish to dedicate this one-shot to the awesome, fantastic, 'Abbie Loves Channy' (minus the spaces)! SHE IS AN AWESOME WRITER! CHECK OUT HER STORIES!**

'**The Christmas Party'**

**Part 1- 'You Said what?' **

_Sonny's POV_

It was the best time of the year. _Christmas. _Just the word made you get into the holiday spirit! Singing Christmas songs like JINGLE BELL ROCK and the classic WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. It was my 1st ever Christmas at Condor Studios and I heard there was a dance. I was so excited! I love dances! They're just like proms! I hope there's COOKIES AND SODA! I love COOKIES AND SODA! Plus I will have a date, thank god, Chad. I didn't tell you we were dating? Well we are and have been for 8 weeks. Anyways I first found out about it when I was walking down the hall, on my way to my dressing room, and spotted a bright yellow flyer pasted to my dressing room door. It read-

_**Condor Studios Dance**_

_As the people who were here last year would know, it is time for our annual condor studios dance._

_As for the newbies I would like to inform you of the fact that every Christmas we hold a dance. It is a formal dance. You must wear a dress or suit. Every year the dance is held on Christmas eve!_

_Now that you know that I would like to inform you all that we have NO ONE (Once again) on planning committee! If no one offers by 1pm on Thursday the 23__rd__ of December then I'm sorry but the dance WILL be cancelled (once again). Good day._

_Signed: Mr M Condor_

I almost fell over in my haste to get to Mr Condor's office. Today was Thursday the 23rd. And it was 12:55! I ran as fast as I could before Mr Condor told everyone the dance was cancelled. Luckily I got there at 12:58.

I knocked on Mr Condor's door. "Come in!" he thundered. I opened the door slowly and poked my head round. "ah, Sonny." he said sitting down on his chair. "Come on in. Take a seat." he instructed. I quickly came in and sat on the chair at his desk. "I suppose you're here to offer to be on the planning committee for the dance?" he asked.

I looked at him puzzled. "how did you-" I started but he cut me of.

"Know? Sonny I have been waiting since I put up the flyers for you to come and offer. Everyone knew you would offer eventually." He stated shrugging. "But I'm afraid that no one else has offered to help and you can't do it-" this time I interrupted him.

"I'm not the only one offering." I said quickly. "My cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast are offering to." Why did I say Mackenzie Falls cast to? The whole cast, well maybe not Chad, but the other members of cast will kill me!

"Well if that's the case then you shall get to work on the dance pronto" Mr Condor said. "Now go tell everyone. Go!" Mr Condor began pushing me out the door.

"Wait! I didn't-" I started but was cut of by the door slamming in my face.

Oh no, I thought, what have I done. I sighed. "I guess now I have to go tell everyone." and with that I began to go gather the two casts.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~ Time Skip ~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~

"YOU SAID WHAT?" The 2 casts yelled. We were all in the prop house now, MF cast and all.

"That we would-" I started but was cut of by Tawni.

"IT'S A FIGUE OF SPEECH!" she yelled. "The point is why?"

"Because this was my first year here and I really wanted it to go ahead like it always does." I stated simply.

Chad pinched the bridge of his nose. "it never goes ahead!" he said. I looked at him quizzically. "It's an annual thing yeah. But it's more of an annual thing that never happens cause no one EVER goes on the committee! But I guess we… could help." There were groans of disapproval while I smiled. Chad smiled too "Come on. We've never tried. It could be, dare I say it, fun." everyone sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Well come on then!" I stated happily. "Let's all go! We have a lot of work to do" and we set of to the dance set. On the roof **(AN: I do not own this idea I got it from a story by the person this is dedicated to.)**

**Part 2- 'Cute MEGA Channy Moment or DoubleCM or CMCM'**

"Wow," we all said. The. Roof. Was. Huge. It had a stage and was overall massive! I was the first to regain composure.

"Well," I said. "Let's get started. The dance IS tomorrow." and with that we got to work.

~A few hours later~

_Chad POV_

He he he he. Sonny was colouring in the dance banner. She was using crayons. CRAYONS! Why I have no idea, but I was devising a plan. The plan was that I would steel her crayons, she'll notice, I'll run, she'll chase me, I'll stop under mistletoe and BAM! She will have to kiss me. I know, I should just kiss her but I'm… nervous. I've never had a girlfriend over 8 days far less 8 weeks, and… I think I'm in love with her.

She got up and went to get a drink. Now's my chance.

_Sonny POV_

I grabbed a drink of water and came back to my working area, where Chad was standing over.

"Hey Chad" I said sitting down.

"Hi Sonny," He replied hands behind his back. I went to grab a crayon but they were all gone. I looked up at Chad.

"Where are the crayons Chad?" I asked standing up.

"I dunno" He looked side to side. Oh, he is so lying, I thought.

"Give them here Chad," I stated.

"No," he said and ran of.

"CHAD! GIVE THEM HERE!" I began to chase him. He ran round the small eating area in the centre of the roof (I know. Cool right?), and in the direction of a plant…

"One condition," He said stopping and turning once he got to the plant. I almost ran right into him.

"And what would that be?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and walking to stand in front of him. Chad pointed upwards for me to look up, so I did and what I saw shocked me. Mistletoe. I looked down and blushed. We were standing, in front of each other under the mistletoe. God, I'm sure he's planned this, I thought. Wait… if he's planned this does that mean he… wants to kiss me? OMFG! CHAD WANTS TO KISS ME! My insides were jumping with joy, but my outside was still looking down.

"Sorry," Chad said turning around. "I'm completely rushing into thinking things when you obviously don't want to kiss me." He began to walk away.

"Chad," I started and turned him around, pulling him closer to me, back under the mistletoe. "I didn't say that." and then I kissed him. One word. WOW.

_Chad's POV_

I turned around "Sorry," I said "I'm completely rushing into thinking things when you obviously don't want to kiss me." I began to walk away.

I was heart broken. The love of my life didn't want to kiss me. She probably felt like she needed to date me cause she didn't want to hurt my feelings. God I'm such an idiot.

"Chad," I heard from behind me. Sonny turned me around and pulled me back under the mistletoe. "I didn't say that," and then she kissed me. One word. WOW. I'm definitely in love with her.

_Sonny's POV_

I'm definitely in love with him. I felt him kiss back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had completely forgot about the crayons by now and was to caught up in my small world. I could feel sparks fly, fireworks were everywhere, it felt like we were the only people in the world. Eventually we had to pull back for air (sadly).

"Wow." We said at the same time. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Erm… Here's the crayons back" Chad said quickly, holding up the crayons.

"Thanks, but… I think I'm finished with the poster." I replied, smiling while biting my lip.

"And I think this is a lot more important than choosing whether to have ROCKING AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE, SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN or WHITE CHRISTMAS as the first Christmas song of the night." Chad smiled, and kissed me again. Pure. Bliss.

**Me: and… CUT! Hahaha! Joke! I'm not done yet!**

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO DANCE~~~~~~~~

_Sonny POV_

It was time for the dance. I was all ready in my Floor length silk blue dress (Pick on profile, includes a necklace which Sonny is also wearing) and a pair of blue high heels (Pick also on profile). I had my hair curled, a little make up and my finger nails and toe nails were painted blue.

Tawni was wearing a very puffy pink floor length dress (all picks are on profile BTW) a pair of pink heels, make up and her hair in an up do.

Zora was wearing a white knee length dress with a purple band around it, a pair of sparkly purple shoes, lip gloss and her hair straightened.

The guys were already on the roof waiting for us. I made my way through the doors to the roof after Tawni and Zora, to see Chad wearing a blue suit (Pictures for suits are not on profile). He looked so cute.

_Chad POV_

Wow, Sonny looked… just wow. I walked up to her just as a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" I asked her, offering my elbow.

She smiled up at me. "Yeah," she replied and I lead her to the dance floor. We began to dance to 'Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars' I pulled sonny close and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful, and I tell her every dayYeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe meAnd it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I seeBut every time she asks me do I look ok, I sayWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let meHer laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexyShe's so beautiful, and I tell her every dayOh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to changeIf perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the sameSo, don't even bother asking if you look okYou know I'll sayWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileBecause girl you're amazing, just the way you areThe way you are, the way you areGirl you're amazing, just the way you areWhen I see your face, there's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing, just the way you areAnd when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whileCause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

I smiled down at Sonny, and kissed her.

_Sonny POV_

I kissed back immediately. That was so sweet what Chad done there. I pulled away and smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder just as Chad said "Sonny,"

"One second Chad" I turned around to speak to Tawni.

_Chad POV_

I got down on own knee when sonny wasn't looking.

_Sonny POV _

I said goodbye to Tawni, she was just squealing about how Nico asked her out, which was so great! They've had a thing for each other for awhile now. I turned around to see Chad on one knee.

Oh no! He's going to propose! I'm to young!

"Chad," I asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm tying my shoe." He replied. Thank god. **( HAHA! GOTCHA!)**

"Oh. So what were you going to say?" I asked as he stood up.

"Well… Sonny… I… Love you." He said looking down. I smiled brightly.

"Chad," he looked up. "I love you to." Chad Smiled and then we kissed. Just as we kissed the clock went of signalling 12pm. Christmas. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Chad," I said leaning on his chest. "Sorry I didn't get you anything but I had no idea what to get you." I apologised.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sonny," He kissed my hair. "I did get you something," He reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes and turn around." He instructed. I obeyed easily. I felt Chad's hands brush the back of my neck and for a second I felt electricity, until he med his hands away.

"Now… open them," I opened my eyes and looked down to see a small silver heart shaped locket dangling from my neck. I gasped.

"It's beautiful Chad," I smiled turning to face him.

"Open it," He said. I did as told and opened it to see a picture of us. I smiled.

"Now read the front and back," I did as told, once again and it read,

_I'll Love you,_

_forever and always_

On the front and

_I have everything I want, _

_Because I have you_

On the back

I glowed. "Thank you Chad," I said hugging him. I pulled back and kissed him just as it began to rain. I was kissing in the rain

_And they all lived happily, ever, after_

_It is not 'The End'_

_It's just the end of the beginning of 'The End'_

**Done! PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU!**

**Dedicated: I would like to also dedicate this to an other awesome author! 'Pray -For- Demi' and all others who are awesome and have been nice to me. Thank You.**

**Sapphire xxx**


End file.
